Crossovered
by When You Were Young
Summary: When Degrassi is cancelled, the characters are forced to find lives in other TV shows.
1. Chapter 1: Same Old, Same Old

**Chapter 1**

"Same Old, Same Old"

Manny and Emma were in the middle of an argument. "I know a lot more about rape than you!" shouted Emma. "I've researched it!"

Manny sat down and began to cry. Emma looked around the school hallway, making sure no one was around, and then sat down next to Manny. "Manny...were you…were you raped?" Manny sighed, and then came out with the truth. "Yes! I was raped!"

Emma gave her a hug. "Manny, this rape may have affected you, but that doesn't mean we still shouldn't enter the Battle of the Bands competition. I have a feeling your rapist is going to be in the audience, and then you can sing out your feelings to him!"

Paige entered the hallway. "What the hell? Didn't this happen to me four years ago?"

Emma and Manny searched their memories and realized she was right. They were facing the exact same dilemma Paige had faced back when she was raped by Dean. The two girls stood up.

"You know, this has been happening often lately," said Manny. "Just yesterday I saw someone bring a gun to school, like what happened with Jimmy. It's almost as if our previous events are being recycled. What's next, Darcy reenacting your internet friend fiasco, Emma?"

Paige laughed. "You Grade Twelves have such active imaginations. Now if you excuse me, I have a job interview, but my mother is also an alcoholic, so I'm going to cut myself." She walked off.

Manny glared at Emma. "Emma…I'm nervous. What's going on?"

Emma sighed. "We have nothing to worry about! This isn't a TV show and there aren't writers who are recycling plots. Now come on, let's go throw up."

Meanwhile, the executives at The-N were very depressed. The President sighed as she prepared to reveal the horrible information to her co-workers. "I have some bad news. Degrassi's ratings have reached an all-time low yesterday; 5 viewers. With that new teens' network, The-O, and Degrassi's recycling of plots, it was only bound to come to this."

The-Mary raised her hand. "NO! WE CAN'T CANCEL DEGRASSI! AUBREY GRAHAM IS SO HOT! NOT TO MENTION NO ONE WILL WATCH OUR NETWORK ANYMORE!"

The President had tears in her eyes. "Well, duh. Even with five viewers Degrassi is our highest rated show. So, CTV doesn't care about this show anymore, so it's our decision. Cancel or keep?"

The-Mary bawled. No one else answered, because there wasn't anyone else there. Everyone had gone off to work for The-O.

"Ugh, whatever," said The President. "Cancel the Canadian crap."

Back in Degrassi, Ms. Hatzilakos was holding an emergency assembly. Everyone gathered in the auditorium to find out what was up. Ms. H had tears in her eyes.

"My students," said Ms. Hatzilakos. "My dear, beloved students. I have some horrible news. I was just informed today that Degrassi…Degrassi…well, Degrassi is a freaking TV show!"

Everyone was quiet. What the hell was she talking about? They were all real. 

"Excuse me?" asked Spinner.

"It's true!" cried Ms. Hatzilakos. "It turns out we're all fictional Canadian characters created for the amusement of Americans. Unfortunately, the Americans have stopped watching, so…we've been cancelled."

Everyone gasped.

"What does this mean?!" asked Ashley.

Ms. Hatzilakos sighed. "It means…it means Degrassi is going to be destroyed. We can't live here anymore. You're all going to have to find new shows to live in. I'm so sorry; I'm going to miss every one of you. Anyway…we've been sent a Teleporting Machine. This machine will take you to live in any TV show currently on the air. Have a nice life, everyone. Or…well…fictional life."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2: Stranded in Suburbia

**Chapter 2**

"Stranded in Suburbia"

Everyone stood in line on the stage as they prepared to enter the Teleporting Machine which would all take them to their new lives. Everyone was nervous, and everyone was going to miss Degrassi. That is, except for Liberty.

"I'm so glad I'll finally be away from you stupid, gorgeous bimbos," declared Liberty.

Emma gave her a dirty look. "Well where are you going, Liberty? Or should I say Liberpee?" Manny and Emma high fived each other.

Liberty laughed at the immaturity of her peers. "For your information, I am going to The O.C. You're only allowed to be on that show if you look like a supermodel, and I wanted to prove a point that you should only judge by personality."

Manny giggled. "But Liberty, you have a horrible personality." She high fived Emma again. Angrily, Liberty stepped into the machine and was transported to her new life.

Toby walked over to the two girls. "Uh…hey. Well, I'm just about to go onto CSI. So…I guess this is goodbye." He hesitated and glared into Emma's eyes. "Emma, since we probably won't see each other ever again, there's something I've always been meaning to tell you. I…love you."

Emma threw up all over Toby; he sighed. "Well, can I at least have a hug?" Emma burst into laughter. Sadly, Toby walked into the Teleporting Machine, hoping he'd enjoy this new world a lot more.

Sadly, Manny and Emma looked at each other. They'd been best friends for so long. They'd been housemates. They'd been like sisters. And now they were finally leaving each other.

"Manny, I may be going to The L Word, a show packed with lesbians, but I want you to know that whenever I kiss a girl, I'll be thinking of you. So where are you going?" said Emma, on the verge of tears.

"7th Heaven," replied Manny. "That family lets anyone stay in their house, not to mention they're all so pure. I could really use a good influence."

Emma and Manny swelled with tears as they walked into the machine and were taken to their shows.

Meanwhile, Paige, Marco, and Ellie were getting themselves all dolled up for their trip to Veronica Mars. The star of that show was currently in college, and the three of them figured it would be good to continue getting an education. However, this wasn't a happy occasion for Marco.

"Dylan!" cried Marco. "I'm begging you! Please come to Veronica Mars with me! I don't think I can survive without you."

"Oh, baby," replied Dylan. "I'm sorry. But I have to go to The Sopranos. It's been my dream to be in a mafia. And now that I have the opportunity, I can't turn it down."

Marco cried like a girl as he, Paige and Ellie walked into the machine. Dylan followed.

Mr. Simpson watched as the students he had grown up with all reached their final destinations. Spinner and Darcy went to Desperate Housewives, Jimmy went to Lost, Hazel went to House, Craig went to Grey's Anatomy, Peter went to Gilmore Girls, and Ashley went to Ugly Betty.

But Mr. Simpson had no intention of moving. Degrassi had been his home forever, and even though he may be fictional, he wasn't going to leave it.

A construction worker walked up to him. "Uh, sir, this place is gonna get bulldozed in a few minutes. You might want to move."

"No!"

"Whatever." The construction worker snorted and walked away.

As Alex and Jay, the final students left, began to step into Zoey 101, they watched in horror as a bulldozer came slamming into the school. Quickly, they transported themselves to the new show, just as Mr. Simpson, and all the memories of Degrassi Community School, were destroyed.

Suddenly, Spinner and Darcy found themselves standing on a street. Mothers were talking to each other and children were happily riding bikes. This street was Wisteria Lane, the home of the characters of Desperate Housewives.

"Oh Spinner!" screamed Darcy. "It's perfect! Now we can finally be a happy couple living in suburbia!"

Spinner grinned. It looked like his life was really starting to improve. He and Darcy walked into their new home, and as Darcy decorated, Spinner flipped through the newspaper looking for a job. Finally, he found a job as a receptionist at a watch-making company.

"Honey buns, I'm heading to the interview," declared Spinner. "I'll see you later!" 

"Oh Spinner," replied Darcy. "I hope you don't mind, but while you're gone, I'm going to have sex with the plumber down the street."

Spinner hesitated. "Um. What?"

"Well, it's suburbia!" giggled Darcy. "What did you expect, that our marriage was going to be perfect? See you in a few hours!"

Spinner sighed. Maybe this wasn't going to be as great as he thought…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3: TheMary Gets a Job

**Chapter 3**

"The-Mary Gets a Job"

"Hmm…," said the McDonald's customer. The-Mary stood at the McDonald's counter, waiting for the customer to finish his order. The-Mary sighed. Now that The-N was gone, she was without a job; desperate, she got a job at McDonald's. Needless to say, she was not very happy.

Finally, The-Mary was fed up. "Just order, you freaking loser!" The customer gasped and angrily left the restaurant. The-Mary began to cry. Sadly, she reached into her pocket and took out a picture of Aubrey Graham. Seeing his face always made her happy.

Another customer walked up to the counter. She was a blonde teenager. "Um, like, hi. I'll have a salad. I need to watch my weight. You see, I'm on the hit show West of Somewhere. You know, on The-O."

The-Mary gasped. This girl was Starr Smith, the star of The-O's hit program.

"I hate you!" shouted The-Mary. "It's your fault that I don't have a job!" The-Mary jumped onto the counter and started attacking Starr. Everyone in the restaurant screamed. Soon, the McDonald's manager broke up the fight and glared at The-Mary. "Well, obviously you're fired."

The-Mary exited the restaurant and took out the Aubrey picture again. It didn't cheer her up this time.

Suddenly, Manny found herself sitting at a kitchen table. She was surrounded by a large number of people. She was in 7th Heaven.

"Kids," exclaimed Annie Camden, the cheeriest mother on television. "I would like you to meet our new house guest, Manny Santos."

Eric Camden, Annie's husband and minister of the town's church, grinned at Manny. "Now, I understand that you have had quite a life. You've had an abortion; that's sinful. You've whored yourself to many men and were never married; that's also sinful. Oh, and you've also smoked pot. You're just a bucket of sins, aren't you?"

Manny shuffled around in her seat. "Well, in my defense, sir, I thought that the guy I was having sex with was wearing a condom."

Everyone at the table cackled. Lucy, one of Annie and Eric's many daughters, giggled at Manny. "Stop making excuses! You have got A LOT of praying before God starts accepting you."

Manny sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

Suddenly, Peter found himself sitting on a couch. Sitting next to him were Lorelai and Rory Gilmore. He was in Gilmore Girls.

"Whoareyou?" asked Lorelai, speaking in her infamous quick style.

"Uh, hi," said Peter. "I'm Peter. I came from Degrassi. I like to make my own porn."

"Porn?!" asked Lorelai.

"Porn?!" asked Rory.

"Porn starts with P!" exclaimed Lorelai. "You know what else starts with P?!"

"What?!" asked Rory.

"Punch! Let's drink some punch!" exclaimed Lorelai. She and Rory started to dance.

Peter was angry. He had come to Gilmore Girls hoping that Rory and Lorelai would be his sex slaves, but now that he was actually with them, he found them to be incredibly annoying. "Um, would one of you like to make out with me?"

Rory laughed. "IgotintoYale! Whatmakesyouthinkidmakeoutwithaloserlikeyou?!"

Peter sighed. He never thought he'd be thinking this, but he really missed Emma, Manny, and Darcy. Even when they were hurting him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4: Coming Out of the Closet

**Chapter 4**

"Coming Out of the Closet"

Manny fumbled around the dark Camdens' closet. It wasn't very comfortable in here, but it was the only escape from the dreaded family she had chosen to spend the rest of her fictional life with. Manny sighed, and took a look around the closet. A big poster was hung up that said "GOD IS ALWAYS WATCHING YOU."

This was the final straw. Manny had to get out of here, and she had to get out of here fast. She reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. She dialed Emma's number, hoping she would pick up; she did.

"Emma, hi!" exclaimed Manny when she heard Emma's voice.

"Who's this?" asked Emma.

"It's me, Manny! Your best friend!" replied Manny.

Emma hesitated. "Oh, Manny, right, from Degrassi! Hey, what's up?"

Manny didn't like the tone of Emma's voice, but she was glad to be talking to her. "Emma, the Camdens from 7th Heaven are horrible people! They think everything is sinful! And they're mean to me and I really wish you were here!" Emma didn't respond; Manny overheard her making smacking noises.

Manny also heard some giggles. "Emma, Emma, what's going on?"

Finally, Emma returned to the phone. "Oh, sorry Janny. I'm glad to hear you're having a great time in 7th Heaven. I love The L Word. I have so many new lesbian friends…and I am one myself! Isn't that great? Well, I'm so busy with my new social life, so I won't have any time for fun. I hope to see you soon, bye!" Emma hung up.

Manny sat down and began to cry. The closet door opened and standing in front of her were the Camdens.

"Manny, I think it's time you come out of the closet," said Eric Camden. "It's time for our Book Club. This month it's the Bible; it's next month's, too."

Down in Las Vegas, Toby was having a great time on his new life in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. He finally found people who were as nerdy as him. He also found an enjoyable passion in investigating dead bodies.

Toby, Grissom and Catherine were currently investigating the body of a girl who had been brutally smothered with a cupcake.

"You guys, I just wanted to let you know that I think you're all really cool," expressed Toby. "And I'm really glad to finally have some friends."

Grissom glared at Toby. "Friends? Friends? This business isn't about friends. If you want friends, maybe you should go be on Laguna Beach, but here? It's all about the business and investigating the dead bodies. We're not your friends."

The mean man made Toby begin to tear up. He stopped crying when he suddenly realized that he knew the dead body he was investigating. "Oh my God, I know this girl. It's Kendra, my old girlfriend from Degrassi."

"I suppose you killed her," said Catherine. "After she realized she had kissed you, she died. Ha, look at that. I use mean, snarky humor to hide my lack of human emotions."

Toby had a ton of questions. Who would want Kendra dead, and with a cupcake? And also, was he truly enjoying himself in CSI?

Back in the real world, The-Mary was spending another night in her apartment with the lights off, watching TV. She had no job and no boyfriend. This is how she figured it would always be. Flipping through the TV channels, she stopped at the news.

Newscaster Diane said, "And in a surprising move by FOX, the once-ratings hit, House, has now been cancelled. We all knew it was going to happen sooner or later. The-O's new show, Apartment, had made everyone bored of House, so House was only bound to suffer to the cancellation that many shows are suffering ever since The-O was created. We can now only wonder, what's next?"

The-Mary began to cry. She knew that Hazel was on House, and everyone knew that once a character is cancelled twice, they disappear forever. All around her her life and everyone else's were crashing down.

Determined to get her life back on track, The-Mary picked up the newspaper and looked for a job. Puke Picker Upper at a Pre-School; maybe. The-Mary knew she could do better than that. Suddenly, she saw an ad for none other than The-O, the network that was ruining her life. It was hiring for a janitor for their building.

As she looked through all the other jobs, The-Mary realized that the job at The-O was the only one she was qualified for. Could she really do it? Could she actually get a job at The-O?

The electricity suddenly turned off. She hadn't paid the bill.

The-Mary knew she had no choice. She had to take the job. All she had to lose was her dignity.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
